Daario Naharis
4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Die Zweitgeborenen" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =21 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Befehlshaber der Zweitgeborenen |Beiname = |Status =Am Leben |Herkunft =Tyrosh |Fraktion =Die Zweitgeborenen Haus Targaryen |Religion = |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Ed Skrein (Staffel 3) Michiel Huisman (ab Staffel 4) |Sprecher = |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Daario Naharis) }} Daario Naharis ist ein Hauptcharakter in der fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Zuvor war er als Nebencharakter in der dritten und vierten Staffel zu sehen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Daario, der zunächst von Ed Skrein verkörpert wird, in der Episode "Die Zweitgeborenen" der dritten Staffel, doch wird er seit Beginn der vierten Staffel von Michiel Huisman gespielt. Er ist ein Leutnant der Zweitgeborenen, eine Söldnerkompanie, doch tötet er seine Vorgesetzten, Mero und Prendahl na Ghezn, und schließt sich Daenerys Targaryen an. In der Serie Biographie Laut Daario stammte er aus einfachsten Verhältnissen aus der Freien Stadt Tyrosh. Seine Mutter war eine Prostituierte. Er kämpfte einige Zeit als Champion in den Kampfarenen von Meereen. Als Söldner stieg er zum Leutnant in den Reihen der Zweitgeborenen auf. Er ist ein sehr fähiger und erfahrener Krieger, der scheinbar hohes Ansehen bei den Söldnern genießt, da ihm seine Vorgesetzten, Mero von Braavos und Prendahl na Ghezn, die Teilnahme an Vertragsverhandlungen und Schlachtplanungen erlaubten. Daario hat einen ungewöhnlichen Ehrenkodex für einen Söldner: Er will nicht mit Prostituierten schlafen oder Unschuldige töten; vielmehr will er nur mit einer Frau schlafen, wenn diese ihn auch will, und niemanden töten, der nicht auch ihn töten will. Die Waffen seiner Wahl sind ein Stiletto und ein Arakh, mit maßgefertigten Griffen in der Form von schönen, nackten Frauen. Staffel 3 Daario Naharis begleitet seine Hauptmänner zum Treffen mit Daenerys Targaryen, die hofft, sie davon zu überzeugen, ihren Vertrag mit Yunkai zu brechen und stattdessen für sie zu kämpfen. Daario widerlegt Daenerys Täuschung, die vorgibt, über 10.000 Unbefleckte zu verfügen, und erinnert sie daran, dass es nur 8.000 sind. Im Gegensatz zu Prendahl, der sich abweisend zeigt, und Mero, der äußerst unverschämt wird, bleibt Daario allerdings freundlich und gelassen. Als die Zweitgeborenen mit Daenerys' Angebot und einem Fass Wein abziehen, verweilt Daario einen Augenblick, um die junge Königin schweigend zu betrachten. Zurück in ihrem Lager diskutieren Daario, Mero and Prendahl die Situation. Mero und Prendahl wollen die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Zweitgeborenen nicht gegen die Unbefleckten ins Feld führen; daher beschließen sie ein Attentat auf Daenerys. Auf Meros Geheiß erhält eine Bettsklavin unterschiedliche Münzen, die sie an die drei auslosen soll – Daario zieht die Münze aus Braavos, wodurch entschieden ist, dass er Daenerys töten soll. Er antwortete lächelnd "Valar morghulis" - "Jeder Mensch muss sterben". In dieser Nacht gelangt Daario in der Rüstung eines Unbefleckten in Daenerys' Lager, wo er ihr Zelt erreicht und ihr offenbart, dass er geschickt wurde, um sie zu töten - dann präsentiert er ihr die Köpfe von Mero und Prendahl und erklärt, dass er das Kommando über die Zweitgeborenen übernommen habe. Daenerys ist beeindruckt, fragt allerdings, wie sie einem Mann vertrauen kann, der seine Offiziere tötet. Daraufhin beugt Daario vor ihr das Knie und schwört ihr seine Treue und die der Zweitgeborenen. Anschließend hilft Daario bei der Eroberung von Yunkai. Der Plan lautet, dass er sich zusammen mit Grauer Wurm und Ser Jorah Mormont bei den Yunkaii einschleichen soll, die noch nichts von dem Vertragsbruch wissen und ihn nach wie vor auf ihrer Seite glauben. Grauer Wurm hat kein Problem damit, Daario zu vertrauen, Ser Jorah schon eher, insbesondere, da dieser mehr oder weniger offensichtlich mit Daenerys flirtet. Dennoch arbeiten die drei gut zusammen. Sie infiltrieren die Stadt und öffnen die Tore von innen, sodass Yunkai sich Daenerys' Armee ergeben muss. Ser Jorah und Grauer Wurm kehren triumphierend zu Daenerys zurück; diese zeigt sich jedoch besorgt, da Daario nicht bei ihnen ist. Er taucht einen Momet später auf und legt ihr die blutbefleckte Flagge von Yunkai zu Füßen. Später ist Daario anwesend, als die befreiten Sklaven von Yunkai vor die Stadt treten, um Daenerys zu sehen; er wird Zeuge, wie sie von den Sklaven als Befreierin gefeiert wird. Staffel 4 Daenerys marschiert mit ihrer Armee in Richtung Meereen. Eines Morgens vermisst sie Grauer Wurm und Daario, der mittlerweile zu ihrem Beraterstab zählt, bei der Besprechung. Ser Barristan und Missandei deuten an, dass die beiden sich in einem Wettkampf messen. Konsterniert geht Daenerys zu ihnen; die beiden sitzen sich gegenüber und halten seit Mitternacht ihre Kraftprobe ab - wer am längsten sein Schwert halten kann, gewinnt die Ehre, an der Seite der Königin zu reiten. Daenerys meint, diese Ehre gebühre Ser Jorah und Ser Barristan, denn diese haben sie nicht warten lassen; außerdem könne der letzte, der noch sein Schwert halte, sich eine neue Königin zum Dienen suchen. Die beiden lassen unverzüglich ihre Schwerter fallen und ernten einen spöttischen Blick von Missandei. Grauer Wurm blickt Missandei nach, worauf Daario vermutet, dass er an ihr interessiert ist. Er ist belustigt darüber; für Grauer Wurm als Eunuchen müsse das ziemlich frustrierend sein. Grauer Wurm bezeichnet Daario als nicht besonders intelligent, was Daario antworten lässt: "Lieber kein Gehirn und dafür zwei Eier." Später will Daario mit Daenerys sprechen, angeblich über Strategie. Stattdessen übergibt er ihr einige Blumen, erklärt ihr deren Bedeutung für das einheimische Volk und sagt, auch das sei Strategie: Sie müsse das Volk, über das sie herrschen will, kennen. Daenerys gibt sich kühl, scheint jedoch insgeheim recht angetan von ihm zu sein. Vor den Toren von Meereen tritt ihnen nur ein Reiter entgegen, der Champion von Meereen, Oznak zo Pahl. Die Tradition verlangt, dass auch Daenerys einen Champion benennen muss, der sich ihm im Zweikampf stellt. Gewinnt der Champion, so müssten sie abziehen. Der Champion beginnt, Daenerys und ihre Armee aus Unbefleckten zu verhöhnen. Der Reihe nach bieten sich Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah und Grauer Wurm an, für sie zu kämpfen, doch Daenerys lehnt sie alle ab, weil sie als Leibwächter, längsten/treuesten Berater bzw. General ihrer Armee für sie unverzichtbar seien. So bittet zuletzt Daario Naharis um die Ehre, da er als letzter zu ihr gestoßen sei, kein Berater, kein General und nicht von hoher Geburt sei; er habe sich noch nicht als wertvoll erwiesen. Daenerys stimmt zu, und Daario tritt dem Champion entgegen, ohne Pferd und nur leicht bewaffnet. Er besiegt den Champion von Meereen, indem er das Pferd des Reiters mit einem Wurfdolch tötet und dem am Boden liegenden Reiter den Kopf abschlägt. Als Daenerys Meereen erobert, marschiert Daario an ihrer Seite ein. Daario hat, wie er Daenerys bei einer Besprechung eröffnet, mit den Zweitgeborenen die Flotte von Meereen unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Da sie keinen Befehl dazu gegeben hat, fragt Daenerys nach dem Grund; Daario antwortet gelassen: "Ich habe gehört, Ihr mögt Schiffe." Dany zieht in Betracht, über das Meer nach Westeros zu segeln; Ser Jorahs Bericht lässt sie allerdings davon Abstand nehmen: Nachdem sie Yunkai und Astapor verlassen hat, haben die dortigen Sklavenherren wieder die Kontrolle übernommen und planen nun Rache an ihr für die Befreiung der Sklaven. Eines Abends trifft Daenerys zu ihrem Erstaunen Daario in ihren Gemächern an; da ihre Türen bewacht werden, ist er durchs Fenster eingestiegen. Er überreicht ihr einen Strauß Blumen, für die er meilenweit auf eine Insel der Sklavenbucht geschwommen ist. Dany weist ihn kühl an, derartiges in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Daario bittet sie um eine neue Aufgabe: Sie hat ihn und die Zweitgeborenen zu Sicherheitspatrouillen in der eroberten Stadt abgestellt, doch die Zweitgeborenen sind Krieger. Daario sagt von sich, seine einzigen Talente seien der Kampf und die Frauen; sie solle ihn tun lassen, was er am besten könne, und ihn ihren Feinden entgegen schicken. Daenerys stellt noch einmal klar, dass er unter ihrem Befehl steht; außerdem gebe es wohl genug Frauen in Meereen. Daario antwortet darauf: "Es gibt nur eine" und blickt Daenerys an. Sie fordert ihn daraufhin auf, sich auszuziehen, und die beiden verbringen die Nacht miteinander. Als am folgenden Morgen Ser Jorah mit Dany sprechen will, kommt ihm Daario entgegen, noch im Anziehen begriffen, und meint selbstgefällig, die Königin sei in guter Stimmung. Daenerys hat Daario indessen tatsächlich einen neuen Auftrag gegeben: Er soll mit den Zweitgeborenen nach Astapor und Yunkai aufbrechen, um die Aufstände der wieder erstarkten Sklavenherren gegen ihr Regime niederzuschlagen. Zunächst will sie, dass er dabei radikal mit ihnen aufräumt, doch nach einem Gespräch mit Ser Jorah entscheidet sie, Daario solle das Leben der Sklavenherren schonen, falls diese sich ergeben. Staffel 5 Daario kehrt zusammen mit den Zweitgeborenen und Hizdahr zo Loraq aus Yunkai zurück und unterstützt Hizdahrs Vorschlag, die Kampfarenen wieder zu öffnen. In Daenerys' Bett erzählt er ihr von seiner Kindheit: Er sei als Junge selbst in Kampfarenen aufgewachsen, und diese machten ihm zu dem Krieger, der er heute ist. Weiter sei er der Einzige, der ihr ehrlichen Rat gebe. Er ermutigt sie außerdem, Rhaegal und Viserion zu besuchen, da es eine Drachenkönigin ohne Drachen nicht geben könne. Daario und Grauer Wurm sind auf der Suche nach den Söhnen der Harpyie, die Weiße Ratte ermordet haben. Daario führt Grauer Wurm zu einem Haus, in dem sich der mutmaßliche Mörder versteckt. Er sagt, dass seine Zweitgeborenen Dinge belauschen, die die Unbefleckten nicht mitbekommen. Daario spürt das Mitglied der Söhne der Harpyie schließlich auf, während Grauer Wurm die Suche aufgeben wollte. Daario behauptet, dies liege daran, dass er im Gegensatz zu den Unbefleckten wisse, was Angst sei. Später berichtet er Daenerys' Rat, dass der Mann keine relevanten Information besessen habe. Schließlich enthauptet er Mossador auf Daenerys Befehl. Daario übermittelt Daenerys die Nachricht, dass Hizdahr zo Loraq auf sie wartet. Er meint, es sei nicht nötig, dass Barristan Selmy dabei anwesend sein müsse. Daenerys stellt jedoch klar, dass sie sich auch selbst vor Hizdahr zo Loraq schützen kann. Daario ist dabei, als Hizdahr erneut versucht, Daenerys von der Einführung der Kampfarenen zu überzeugen. Staffel 6 thumb|250px|Jorah Mormont und Daario auf der Suche nach Daenerys Auf der Suche nach Daenerys stoßen Daario und Ser Jorah im Dothrakischen Meer auf die Überreste eines verkohlten Widders. Daario vermutet, dass diese noch weiter weg geflogen sein könnte. Die beiden Rivalen stellen im weiteren Gespräch viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen sich fest. Daario erreicht, dass Jorah zugibt, dass er in Daenerys verliebt ist und beide möchten sehen, wie Danaerys die Welt verändert. Kurze Zeit später stoßen sie auf Hufspuren, denen sie folgen. Als sie den Ring finden, den Daenerys zurückgelassen hat, vermuten sie, dass sie von einem Khalasar gefangen genommen wurde. Gemeinsam erreichen sie Vaes Dothrak und Daario ist alles andere als begeistert, dass Jorah von ihm verlangt, alle Messer und Schwerter zurückzulassen. Ungeachtet dessen hat Daario eines behalten und rettet Jorah das Leben, als sie entdeckt werden. Um die Messerspuren zu verdecken, schlägt Daario mit einem Stein auf den Leichnam ein. Sie finden Daenerys in Begleitung einer Dosh Khaleen. Dany weigert sich ungeachtet dessen, mit ihnen zu fliehen. Stattdessen befiehlt sie, den Tempel zu verbarrikadieren und gemeinsam mit Jorah beobachtet Daario, wie der Tempel niederbrennt und Daenerys unbeschadet aus den Flammen tritt. Mit den vereinten Khalasars reiten sie zurück nach Meereen. Unterwegs offenbart Jorah Mormont Daenerys seine Grauschuppen und Daario verhindert, dass Daenerys Jorah berührt. Jorah verlässt die Gruppe . Drogon erscheint und nimmt Daenerys mit. Daario führt die Dothraki nach Meereen und leitet den Angriff gegen die Söhne der Harpyie. Nach der gewonnenen Zweiten Belagerung von Meereen sucht Daario Daenerys auf und verkündet, die Schiffe seien so gut wie fertig und er sei schon gespannt, wie sich die Dothraki auf dem Meer zurechtfinden. Daenerys teilt ihm allerdings mit, dass er und die Zweitgeborenen in Meereen bleiben und nicht mit nach Westeros segeln werden. Daario reagiert wütend und meint, er sei nur wegen Daenerys in Meereen, doch Dany erinnert ihn, dass er ihr geschworen hat, alles zu tun, was sie verlangt. Sie kann keinen Liebhaber mit nach Westeros nehmen. Daario ist es egal, ob sie einen anderen heiratet, solange er bei ihr ist. Er vermutet Tyrion Lennister hinter allem. Letztendlich setzt Daenerys sich jedoch durch und Daario bleibt zurück, um den Frieden in Meereen zu sichern. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|200px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Daario Naharis © Sardag Daario Naharis ist ein Tyroshi und Hauptmann einer eigenen Söldnerkompanie, genannt die Sturmkrähen. Charakter & Erscheinung Daario trägt einen dreifach gegabelten Bart, vollständig blau gefärbt. Er hat blaue Augen, seine Haare sind ebenfalls blau gefärbt. Sein Schnurrbart ist allerdings golden eingefärbt und er hat eine große, geschwungene Nase. Er ist schlank, mit glatter Haut, einem Goldzahn und prunkvoller Kleidung in greller Farbe - sowohl die bunte Bekleidung als auch das Einfärben der Haare ist Sitte in Tyrosh. Er trägt ein dothrakisches Arakh an seiner linken Hüfte und ein Stiletto aus Myr an der rechten. An ihrem Griff befindet sich ein passendes Paar nackter Frauen in Gold. Daario ist ein fähiger Krieger, und wie die meisten Söldner ist er wankelmütig, treulos und brutal. Er ist schnell zu verärgern und rücksichtslos. Jedoch scheint er eine ehrliche Zuneigung für Daenerys Targaryen zu empfinden. A Storm of Swords Daario Naharis ist Teil der Sturmkrähen, als sie das Angebot zur Verteidigung von Yunkai gegen die Truppen von Daenerys Targaryen annehmen. Daario, einer der Hauptmänner der Sturmkrähen, besucht eine Verhandlung mit Daenerys. Sie bietet den Hauptmännern Gold und Raubgut, wenn sie auf ihre Seite wechseln, doch wird ihr Vorschlag von Prendahl na Ghezn zurückgewiesen, einem anderen Hauptmann der Sturmkrähen. Die Sturmkrähen sind eine Vereinigung von freien Männern, deshalb muss die Frage eines Vertragsbruches mit Yunkai jedem Mann gestellt werden. Während der Debatte in ihrem Lager ist Daario von Daenerys überzeugt worden; deshalb tötet er Prendahl und den anderen Hauptmann, Sallor der Kahle, und wechselt mit den Sturmkrähen zu Daenerys über. Galerie 310 Daario.jpg 310 Daario Daenerys .jpg 308 Daario Mero Prendahl.jpg 308 Daario 02.jpg 403 Daario Daenerys.jpg 403 Daario 01.jpg 401 ZweiSchwerter Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 403 Daario.jpg 401 Daario.jpg 407 Daario.jpg 407 Daario Daenerys.jpg 407 Daario Naharis.jpg 501 Daario 01.jpg GoT Daario Naharis 604.jpg 509 Daario Söhne der Harpye.jpg 510 Jorah Daario Tyrion Meereen.jpg 501 Daario.jpg 509 Daario.jpg 502 Daario.jpg 502 Grauer Wurm Daario.jpg Meereener Hütte CA.jpg 604 Aggo Jorah Daarion.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Daario Naharis Jorah Mormont.jpg 604 DasBuchdesFremden Jorah Mormont Daario Naharis.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Jorah Mormont Daario Naharis.jpg 606 Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 604 Daario Jorah Dothraki.jpg 609 Daario Naharis Dothraki.jpg 605 DasTor Daario Naharis.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Daario Naharis it:Daario Naharis pl:Daario Naharis pt-br:Daario Naharis ru:Даарио Нахарис zh:达里奥·纳哈里斯 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Zweitgeborene Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere (Tyrosh) Naharis, Daario